Deception
by hono'o neko
Summary: Has Zim become Dib's friend and ally or is this just another plan for world conquest? Chapter 4 up. NOT A ZADR!
1. The tallest's message

I do not own Invader Zim or any other characters in this story.

Please read and review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding Dong

Dib turned away from his favorite show Mysterious Mysteries, got off the couch, and went to answer the door.

"I wonder who it is this time," He thought "An angry mob again, or maybe the guards from the Crazy House for Boys that I escaped this previous Halloween?"

He sighed and opened the door. A pair of ruby red eyes stared at him through the darkness.

"Zim?"

"Yes stink beast it is I, ZIM!" he said walking in and looking as if he was ready to pounce on the human child.

"Come to destroy me or the planet with some new bigger machine Zim?" said Dib raising and eyebrow and reaching behind himself for an object to hold back the alien.

"Yes! And I am going to make you watch the inevitable DOOM befall your pitiful planet!"

"But I don't want to watch that!"

"Oh, okay…I mean that wasn't what I came here for!"

Dib rolled his eyes, Zim had always gone of track somehow or other and all he was doing was wasting the time Dib could be spending watching Mysterious Mysteries.

"Fine Zim what _did _you come here for then?" said Dib in an irritated voice

Zim searched his pocket and pulled out what looked like a little purple metallic square with an empty space in the center where a screen should have been.

"Just Look Dib beast!" He said pushing a button on the side of the Device. A hologram of tallest Red and Tallest Purple appeared in the empty spot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha-ha A cliff hanger! I guess some one will have to send a review to persuade me to write another chapter. - so please review if you are curious about what Almighty Tallest Red and Purple have to say.


	2. Allies

I do not own Zim or any characters in the story, just the plot.

READ AND REVIEW

Thanks!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tallest Red spoke, "Zim," he said in a slightly irritated voice "Your Mission was a fake. We just wanted to get rid of you, you where entertaining at first but now, you're just annoying!"

"Yeah so stop calling us!!" Said Almighty Tallest Purple as he moved in front of Red

Red pushed Purple out of the way, the sound of breaking objects being heard in the background "You might as well destroy your comunication device Zim" said Red "Because we are not accepting any more Earth transmitions". The holograph then disappeared and Zim stuffed the device back in his pocket.

"See Dib worm?" Zim said in disgust "They rejected me, I am no longer an invader."

"You…Your not?"

"No."

"Why are you telling me this Zim?!" Said Dib letting go of his pity for the moment "I could easily expose you for what you are! Especially because you didn't even come in your usual pathetic disguise."

"If I where to tell you why I came here Dib, I would have to destroy you." Zim said giving Dib a look like it would be a treat to destroy his nemesis of so long.

"You're thinking of some plan that you would be doing right now if you hadn't gotten that message from your leaders aren't you?" Dib said taking a step back.

"Huh? Oh yeah." said Zim realizing what he was originally talking about. "It's because you already know what I am Dib! And…"

"Doom doomy doomy doom do doom doom doom" Sung a happy little robot who had just broke through the door."Master! I have been looking for you every where! I missed you so much!" Said Gir ending his sentence in a fit of crying and throwing him self on the floor.

"GIR! I told you to wait at the base while I talked with the Dib beast!" Said Zim in an angry voice clenching his fists at Gir's disobedience.

"I'm just going to ignore that." said Dib growing more annoyed with every interuption.

"Yes, well, Dib worm," said Zim turning back around "If you keep my little secret I may prove to be the best Ally you've ever had." said Zim with a look of triumph "You can even have access to my base."

"The base with all the alien technology, really?!" His eyes sparkled "A team once more!" (refering to Twicky)

"Good by Dib worm!" Said Zim who wasn't paying attention to a word Dib had said.

Zim and Gir exited the house and headed to Zim's base located a few blocks away.

"Master, are we going to destroy the earth?!" Asked Gir, his cyan eyes glowing brightly in the dim light.

"No Gir. Every thing you knew about us and Earth is now a lie. There is no more mission Gir, Earth is not our enemy anymore infact, to Irk, we are the enemy now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that wasn't to bad of a chapter. Review if you want to see another chapter. Or be doomed, doomed, doomed. With questions of what COULD happen. Doomed!


	3. the plot thickens

"The Dib human doesn't know yet."

I do not own invader Zim.

"But why should he know."

I only own the plot people.

"Not this early in my plan any way."

O.O sounds kind of spooky huh?!

"I AM ZIM!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of laughter rang out through Zim's base.

"I'm not quite sure I trust him completely." Said Dib to himself walking closer to Zim's house. "Maybe I should sneak in to his base one more time for old times sake, though," he said just feet from Zim's fence, "He did say I could use the door now, oh well."

Dib knew all to well how to get past any surveillance devices that may keep him from entering the base unnoticed and normally, to Zim this would be a terrible thing, but if Zim had no secrets anymore why should he care if Dib snuck in _once _more?

He snuck in over the fence and behind the gnomes being careful of their "all seeing" eyes, and through an unlocked window by the kitchen.

"He should be glad no one else comes in his base," Said Dib once he had made it inside "No one in their right mind would keep a toilet in the kitchen."

Dib had decided that the best way to slip in to Zim's underground base today would be through the loose tile he had found a few months back by the trashcan.

(the trash can is an elevator to the base for those who don't know)

"I can't believe it GIR," Said Zim as Dib, unseen, slipped in-between the tangled wires above him "Just like Tallest Miyuki!"

"Miyuki?" Dib took out his laptop "lets see, hmm lets just hope this works, google.irk" The screen of Dib's laptop blinked and the word Google (with the military irken symbol for Os) appeared. "WOW! That's a coincidence, okay now search, Almighty Tallest Miyuki." he said slowly as he typed out the words.

"Master!" Gir's eyes glowed bright red and he had a serious tone in his voice

"Yes GIR?"said Zim turning to see what the tiny robot had to say.

"There is AN…" GIR hesitated.

Dib started to sweat.

GIR's eyes turned cyan again "I don't know!" He said then giggled wildly. Zim turned back around, and Dib let out a quiet sigh of relief before going back to his laptop.

Dib's eye caught something in the text he was reading.

"Huh? NO WAY!!"

But Dib had said this last sentence so loud that he was heard.

"WHAT?!" said Zim turning around immediately. He looked for where the voice came, his eyes focused on Dib, "GIR GET THE CHILD!!"

Gir's eyes glowed bright red "YES MY LORD!"

Gir flew up in the air and grabbed Dib knocking his laptop to the ground and smashing it to bits.

"What are you doing?!!" Dib yelled, struggling as Gir brought him nearer to the ground holding him by his arms.

"ZIM! I thought we where working together this time!" said Dib with a sound of distress in his voice, dangling in the robot's arms inches above the ground.

Zim's eyes narrowed.

"Sleep human." he said as he passed his hand in front of Dib's eyes.

Sleep

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to make a longer chapter for StardustSage.

Also thank you to Invader 2150, and kitty00240.

If you want another chapter put up someone will have to review!


End file.
